A Harmless Night
by kuraokamiko
Summary: A letter from Twenty Masks puts Suoh on the edge and allows Nokoru and Akira to stay at his house to protect his One.


Title: A Harmless Night  
Author: DC James abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Type: Comedy, surprises, and maybe a microspectic milligram of mystery.  
Description: After receiving a letter of Nokoru's soon kidnapping, Suoh tries everything   
to prevent it from happening.  
Website: Coal and DC's Anime Area- http://www.angelcities.com/members/coalandblue.  
  
All right, important note here. This is my first CCD fic, and though I've read a lot of fics,   
I've only seen the first two videos. ^^; yeah, kinda pathetic, ne? But, I'm gonna put this   
up here: SPOILER WARNING! It might be small, but I'm gonna do it. It's kind of a   
rough draft... okay, a first draft, and I might fix it up whenever I get the chance. Kiddy,   
yeah, I know, but I hope you enjoy.  
  
Started on: 9/22/00  
Completed on: 10/24/00  
Complaints and comments are welcomed.  
  
***  
A Harmless Night  
CCD Fanfic  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to CLAMP Campus Detectives belong to CLAMP,   
Kadokawa Shoten/Bandai Visual, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Anime Village, and   
associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the   
purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
***  
Text  
::= Thoughts  
::= Fan  
_ _= Exaggerated Words  
***  
  
Suoh read the letter again, hoping it would be some farce, a joke. But the words glared   
back up at him. His golden gaze narrowed and his hands shook. "Twenty Masks?   
Coming to take Kaichou?!" Suoh stood up, growling, "Never! That thief wouldn't dare   
lay a hand on my Kaichou!" His vow was cut off as a scream rang through the hallway.   
The ninja race down the corridor, bursting through the tall doors to the Elementary   
Counsil's office, "KAICHOU?!"  
  
The office was void of life, paperwork fluttering softly while the curtains of the open   
window flew around the unoccupied desk. His heartbeat doubled as he ran to the   
window, looking in all directions outsite, "Kaichou!!" :That thief lied! He said not   
until night, it's afternoon! Oh, no!:  
  
He froze as his ears caught the sound of the doors closing slowly. Slipping his throwing   
shurikens into his palms, he whirled around, ready for an attack.   
  
"ODOROKI!!![1]" The cheer rang out, startling the young ninja.   
  
"O-o-odoroki?" He stuttered, then felt relief wash over him as he realized the people in   
the room were Nokoru and Akira, who were smiling happily at him. "Kaichou, what   
happened?"  
  
Nokoru giggled, flashing his fan over his smile, "Oh, the scream? It was the fastest way   
to get you in here. You run quite well." Suoh walked over, hugging the blond president.   
Nokoru blinked in mild confussion, then smiled as he returned the embrace, "I'm sorry if   
I frightened you."  
  
Suoh pulled away, a neutral expression on his face, "Yes, you did scare me. But now I   
have something to say."  
  
Nokoru tilted his head to the side, "Yes?"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF SENSE OF HUMOR DO YOU HAVE!?" Suoh roared, making Akira   
back away. "You scared me to DEATH! Do you relaize you have another threat   
tonight?!"  
  
"When don't I have a threat, Suoh?" Nokoru asked, tapping his closed fan on Suoh's   
forehead. Nokoru walked over to his desk, sitting down, "I wanted to show you   
something."  
  
Suoh huffed, "What?"  
  
Akira clapped his hands together with a smile, "That's why we cheered!"  
  
Nokoru waved his hand at the pile of papers by his desk, "I finished before lunch and   
before you could yell at me about it."  
  
"Oh?" Suoh looked surprised. "What brought this on?"  
  
Akira puth is hands behind his back, a gleam in his quicksilver eyes, "Have you forgotten,   
Takamura-sempai? The festival tonight on the campus?"  
  
Suoh blinked, then smacked his fist in his open palm, "Oh, that's right. Another festival   
tonight until midnight." He froze as a thought came to him, :Oh, no! Is that when Twenty   
Masks will take away Kaichou?! I can't allow him to go!: "Kaichou, about going to the   
festival, I don't think-" He was cut off as a piece of paper was pushed to his gaze. "Eh?"  
  
Nokoru tapped it with his index finger, "The contract which states that if I finish all the   
counsil work before lunchtime, I may go to the festival and have fun. You even signed   
it."  
  
Suoh grabbed the paper, remembering he had made that promise in a hope to make his   
kaichou go faster. Now he regreted the idea. He swallowed, then leveled his gaze back   
to the turquoise ones, "Kaichou, we have a situation."  
  
"Oh!" Nokoru flashed his fan again, which it read :Banzai!: "Will it be fun?"  
  
Suoh sweatdropped then sighed, "No, Kaichou, I doubt that. We have another letter from   
Twenty Masks."  
  
"Eh?! That's impossible!" Akira blurted out. He froze, then laughed nervously, "I mean,   
so soon?"  
  
"Hai." Suoh confirmed. "He will try to kidnap you tonight, Kaichou, you have to stay in a   
secure area and the festival is not that secure."  
  
"Now?!" Nokoru let his head hit the desk with a dull thud. "But Suoh, you promised-"  
  
Suoh looked saddened, "I know, Kaichou, but it is for your own safety. There is another   
festival next week you may attend, but tonight is just not going to work."  
  
"But Su-oh!!" Nokoru whined more. He had really been looking forward to this   
particular festival because of the new kind of fireworks that would be on display and the   
sleetcicles on sale. And not to mention all the ladies that would be upset he wasn't there,   
it would just be plain selfish. He sweatdropped at that accusion, :Even though we mostly   
run from them, at least they know we're there.:  
  
The ninja shook his head, crossing his arms sternly, "Kaichou, next week. NOT tonight."   
The blond opened his mouth to retort, but was met with 'The Glare'. 'The Glare' that   
showed he wasn't going to let him get away with his way this time.  
  
Nokoru huffed, looking to the side, "Fine." he folded his arms, resting his face in them,   
"Really, Suoh, the only thing that passes your skills as a ninja is your stubbornness."  
  
Akira was silent through the argument, thinking to himself, :I didn't write any note   
proclaiming I would take away Kaichou. Mamas mostly like material possessions, not   
people anyways. Who would try to take over my disguise and name as Twenty Masks?:   
He attempted to look angry, :Well, when I find out who, they won't get away with it so   
easily.:  
  
"Ijyuin-san, are you all right?"   
  
Nokoru's concerned voice broke through his train of thought. He blinked at his friend,   
"Eh?"  
  
The blond president looked into the treasurer's eyes, "You looked as though you were   
going to extract revenge on someone."  
  
"Aah... of course not, Kaichou!" Akira beamed childishly, "I'm just wondering who would   
dare think they can pass through Takamura-sempai's defense and capture you!"  
  
Nokoru's eyes lite up, and his fan flashed yet again, b:Flattery is the way through a   
tense situation!:/b "Exactly! Suoh, you can even follow me-"  
  
"No." Suoh still refused. "I know you too well, Kaichou. You will lose me in the crowd,   
get into trouble, and have me and Akira rescue you while you make some comment that   
you believe will get you out of an arugment with me."  
  
Nokoru pretended to pout, "So little faith in me."  
  
"Should I have faith in your ability to run?" Suoh shot back.  
  
Akira laughed to himself, "Should I make sandwiches and join you tonight, Kaichou?   
Oh, Takamura-sempai, may we watch movies? We can have a sleepover!"  
  
Suoh sweatdropped again, then coughed into his fist, "It's strickly business, Ijyuin. We're   
going to stay at-" he paused, "The mansion might be too big for me to secure all at once.   
Kaichou, I want you to stay at my house tonight."  
  
The blue eyed president cheered, "Yay, it will be a sleepover!"  
  
"No it-"  
  
"I'll bring pasteries, and sandwiches, and-oh, Takamura-sempai, may I stay, too?"  
  
Suoh shrugged, "I see no problem with that-"  
  
Nokoru leaned over to Akira, "And perhaps Lady Takamura will let you have access to   
the kitchen!"  
  
Akira's eyes lit up, "I've never made a dinner in a ninja's kitchen before!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And movies!" Nokoru began to feel better about the situation, "We can bring movies   
over to watch all night!"  
  
"And pocky!"  
  
"And pillow fights!"  
  
"And games!"  
  
"And-"  
  
"THIS IS GETTING CARRIED AWAY!" Suoh tried to make himself heard over the   
excitement. "Yes, we may try to enjoy ourselves, Kaichou, Ijyuin, but we also must keep   
in mind that this is only happening because Kaichou is in danger. If you stay, you must   
promise to keep your own against Twenty Masks and keep an eye on Kaichou when I   
can't."  
  
"I promise!" Akira saluted, causing Nokoru to laugh. :No one will get by me, especially   
not a phony Twenty Masks!:  
  
"Then it's settled! Sleepover at the Takamura estate." Nokoru stretched, still smiling,   
"Today didn't turn out as bad as I was lead to believe!"  
  
Suoh held his forehead, wondering if migranes could continue on for this long. He   
reached over to the phone, "May as well call mother and let her know of the situation."  
  
Nokoru held his fan up high, "Come, Akira! We must prepare for tonight!"  
  
Akira's clasped his hands together, "You mean-!"  
  
"Yes, we shall hit the shops!" He grabbed the young treasurer by the hand, running to the   
door, "We will meet you at your home, Suoh, see you there!"  
  
"H-h-hey! Come back here! At least wait.. umm... oh... ugh!" He slammed the phone   
back on the hook, beginning his persuit after the two, "KAICHOU!! IYJUIN!!!"  
  
***  
  
Lady Takamura smiled as she greeted her son at the door, "Good afternoon, Suoh." her   
eyes lightened more, "Oh, and you brought guests? Was that you who growled in my ear   
and hung up?"  
  
Suoh blushed, then bowwed apologetically, "S-s-so sorry, Mother, but Kaichou decided   
to go for a... jog."  
  
Nokoru bowwed to the mother of Suoh, "Konnichiwa, Lady Takamura."  
  
She nodded her head, "Konnichiwa, Imonoyama-san. And I believe you are Iyjuin-san."   
she shook Akira's hand.  
  
"Hai! Konnichiwa!" Akira tried to bow, but the items in the bags he was carrying fell   
onto the floor. The three boys hurried to pick them up.  
  
Lady Takamura raised an eyebrow to her son, "Was there a meaning behind that   
phonecall, son?"  
  
Suoh lowered his head, "Hai. A threat has been placed tonight on Kaichou and the   
Imonoyama estate is just too large for me to cover on such short notice. Is it all right that   
they remain here? I will take full responsibility for any damage done."  
  
"Of course they may stay. But do not think this will get you out of your training, Suoh."   
Standing up, she smiled at the boys, "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Milk tea, please." Nokoru followed behind her.  
  
Akira walked to Suoh, "Kaichou is so amazing with handling ladies, even a ninja!"  
  
Suoh shrugged, a half smile on his face, "Kaichou understands that even though my   
mother is a ninja, she is still a woman." He suddenly sensed danger approaching their   
direction. Grabbing the treasurer, he jumped out of the way just as a small shuriken   
embodied itself in the wall where he stood a couple of seconds earlier.  
  
Lady Takamura tsked at him, "Then you better understand that even though I am a   
woman, I am also a ninja, son."  
  
Nokoru was giggling behind Suoh's mother, his fan open to reveal it's message,   
b:Nothing like the wrath of a lady.:/b  
  
Suoh glared at the fan, :How does he do that?: He shook his head, then bowwed, "Yes,   
mother."  
  
Lady Takamura gathered the cups and kettle in the kitchen, "I hope you understand this   
now. This house is laddened with traps to encourage Suoh's training. Please be careful   
as to where you step for you might set one off."  
  
"Would you like me to de-activate them, mother?" Suoh asked, beginning to stand, but   
stopped by his mother's hand.  
  
"No, that won't do. If indeed the threat is carried out and someone attempts to enter the   
house, it would be very hard with all the traps. At least you would have the upper hand   
of knowing your surroundings and battlefield." She explained, pouring the tea for the   
elementary student council.  
  
Akira's eyes lightened more, smile widening, "It sounds like a war! This will be so much   
fun!"  
  
"Indeed." Nokoru agreed while Suoh stared at the two like they were crazy.  
  
Suoh's mother rested a hand on her son's shoulder, leaning towards his ear, "It is better to   
have a calm charge than a panicked one. I'm sure he is just trying to make you stop   
worrying."  
  
Suoh sighed, "He isn't doing a very good job at it since I never know if he's serious or   
joking."  
  
She shrugged with a smile, "Maybe it's time you learn the difference, then." With that,   
she sat at her own seat, sipping from her cup, "What are you boys planning to do   
tonight?"  
  
Akira turned to her, "May I use your kitchen this evening? I would love to cook in a   
ninja's kitchen and I'm sure you'll enjoy my dishes!"  
  
She giggled behind her kimono sleeve, then nodded, "Of course it is all right. And   
maybe we can trade recipes."  
  
Suoh sipped his tea, shaking his head sadly, :This will be... interesting.:  
  
"-practice?" Mrs. Takamura's voice broke through his thoughts. Setting his cup down, he   
turned to her, an apologetic smile on his face, "I'm sorry, mother, what did you say?"  
  
She sighed, "Already ignoring your mother, are you? I was asking if you wanted to get in   
some practice before the sun sets."  
  
He stood, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"May I watch also, Suoh? I hardly ever see you practice during the day." Nokoru asked.  
  
The ninja nodded his head, "All right, Kaichou, but please watch where you sit or walk   
and don't touch _anything_!" With that, he left the room to change.  
  
Nokoru stood and bowwed to Mrs. Takamura, "If your son continues like this, he is going   
to have a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Yes," She poured more tea in Akira's cup, "but isn't that what you do for him that keeps   
him from a nervous breakdown?"  
  
Nokoru gave a grin, "Always keep a ninja on his toes or else he'll slack off!" A rolled up   
towel hit the back of Nokoru's head, the impact just enough to get is attention.  
  
Suoh stood in the doorway with a white gi on, "And what would you know about helping   
a ninja stay in shape?"  
  
Nokoru picked up the towel, brushing it softly with his hand, "Oh, Suoh, would you have   
me any other way?"  
  
"I would," he admiited, "but if you did act any other way, I'd know you were planning   
something. Follow me, please, and step only where I step."  
  
The blond started for the hallway, then turned on his heel, glancing at Akira, "Iyjuin,   
please keep an eye out for Twenty Masks."  
  
Akira's silver eyes locked on his kaichou's, "H-hai!"  
  
With an almost understanding gleem in his eyes, he disappeared down the hall. Akira   
swallowed, starring into his tea, :How odd. It's almost as though he suspects   
something...:  
  
In the training room of the Takamura house, Suoh started his katas with deadly ease. His   
golden gaze was fixed hard on the far wall, complete concentration in his training.   
Sitting by the wall, near the door, Nokoru watched in silence as his friend flowed through   
the techniques. Turquoise eyes gleemed with quiet content, but also a sense of   
mischieviousness. He stretched as he stood, smiling at his ninja friend, "Suoh, I'm going   
to get some water. Would you like some?"  
  
"Mm'm." Suoh replied, obviously not listening.   
  
The blond shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He   
hummed a soft tune to himself, looking at his surroundings for any missed traps. His step   
slowwed as he looked out the window to the ending stages of the sunset. It was already   
dark out with the bare hints of sunlight near the horizon. He smiled, shaking his head   
while chuckling to himself, :Suoh should really relax.: Continuing on his way, a dark   
shadow descended above him. He turned, giving a gasp and found himself falling to the   
floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final stage of the attack, "Takamura!!" he cried   
before darkness shrouded him.  
  
Suoh stopped in midkick, feeling a surge of worry rush through his body. His balance   
off, he fell to the ground on his back. The ninja blushed, turning to the door, "Whoops."   
he grinned to himself, then the humor faded away as he realized he was alone in the   
room. Standing up and dusting himself off, he made his way into the hallway.   
"Kaichou? Kai-chou..."  
  
"Takamura-sempai?" Akira popped his head from around the corner, "Is something   
wrong?"  
  
"Is Kaichou with you?" He asked curiously.   
  
Silver eyes blinked in confussion, "No, we thought he was with you."  
  
Suoh turned his head to gaze out the window, and froze. The sun was completely gone   
now.   
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, Suoh." Lady Takamura reassured her son, "Our clan never fails. That   
kidnapper won't get far and I am sure he is fine."  
  
"I can't believe I let my guard down!" Suoh degraded himself as him and his mother   
searched the Takamura grounds. He made note to avoid teh traps, in case Twenty Masks   
was still there. He glanced back at the darkened house, "I hope Ijyuin is having more   
luck than we are."  
  
Inside the house, Akira crept around silently, quicksilver eyes hard in surveilance. He   
gulped, holding his flashlight close, "Kaichou? ARe you here?" He growled to himself   
under his breath, "Baka, by now he would have answered. It's been almost an hour-"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
The treasurer raised his head in surprise, glancing around in the darkness, "Kaichou?!"  
  
"Akira! Can you hear me?"  
  
The youngest detective began to run in the direction of the voice's origin, "Hai! Keep   
speaking!"  
  
A panic entered the blond's voice, "Wait, Akira, watch out for-!"  
  
BAM! Akira tried to regain control of his heartbeat, staring at a fifty pound practice bag   
that nearly crushed him. He noticed a foot away was a piece of the floor that was open.   
Curious, he went to investigate the trap. Akira smiled with delight and relief, "Kaichou!   
Are you all right?"  
  
Nokoru shook his head, pain evident in his expression, "Akira, please go get Suoh. I   
think I had a nasty landing."  
  
"Hai!" The black haired boy ran outside, cupping his hands around his mouth,   
"Takamura-sempai! I found him!"  
  
In almost a blink of an eye, the treasurer found himself being shaken vigoriously by the   
golden eyed ninja, "Where is he, is he all right, did that thief harm him--!"  
  
"Suoh." His mother's disapproving tone was warning him.  
  
He released his comrade, and took a deep breath, "Where is he, Ijyuin?"  
  
"Ooooh.... everything's spinning..." Akira complained as he swayed. He shook his head   
to clear it and gave his report, "He fell into one of the trap doors. I think he's hurt. It's   
the one between the kitchen and the training room."  
  
Suoh sprinted in the directions Akira gave, relief flooding over him with the knowledge   
his friend was safe. He looked into the open pit, and frowned, "Kaichou... you can't even   
make it to the kitchen without me to help you." He teased.  
  
Nokoru smiled painfully, "I'll keep this comment in mind, Suoh. Lend a hand?" He   
winced as he tried to stand.  
  
Suoh caught this, and shook his head, "Please wait, mother is coming to help."  
  
***  
  
Nokoru gazed longingly out his office window, chin propped up by his open palm while   
his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. He mindlessly tapped his pen on the wooden   
desk in a slow rhythm.  
  
Suoh cleared his throat loudly, eyeing the piles of paperwork that nearly touched the   
ceiling, "Kaichou, I know you want to go out, but the doctor said to take it easy until the   
leg is healed."  
  
Nokoru groaned, glaring at his broken appendage that was now in a cast, "CAn't we just   
walk around one of the gardens?"  
  
Suoh began working at his desk again, "No, Kaichou. The females will hound you and   
you don't need that much excitement. Now back to work."  
  
"Slave driver," Nokoru teased as he rolled his eyes, grabbing a paper at random. His eyes   
widened and he turned his gaze to Akira, "I thought we threw this away."  
  
Akira placed his comrade's lunch at the corner of the desk, looking over the paper, "I   
thought so, too!"  
  
Suoh, now curious, abandoned his station to see what they were talking about. His sharp   
  
gaze narrowed in silent anger, "That was the threat Twenty Masks sent me about your   
kidnapping."  
  
The other two looked confused, then bursted into a fit of giggles. The offended ninja put   
his hands on his hips and demanded, "What is so funny?"  
  
Akira wiped his eyes, expression apologetic, "Well, I guess we should confess. While   
you were checking the security of the campus, Kaichou and I played a little game. Role   
playing, you see."  
  
"This note is a fake. Akira wrote it as part of the game." Nokoru concluded, finally   
calmed down enough to speak.  
  
Suoh blinked disbelieving, "I spent half th enight taking care of your leg while waiting   
for the doctors to come, put up with your feeble escape attempts, and been having to   
answer to a school of angry women... because of a fake note."  
  
Nokoru gulped soundlessly, a bead of sweat appearing, "Uh-huh."  
  
"KAICHOU!!!" Suoh's roar was heard throughout the campus.  
  
OWARI  
  
***  
  
Foot notes: [1]= Odoroki! means 'Surprise!'  
  
Author's Notes: My first CCD fic! *reads it over* I think I'll get better with practice and   
more videos. Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and any C&C is welcomed. Ah,   
and I like all three of the boys, so don't think I let No-chan get hurt because I don't like   
him. I have three reasons to let that happen. It's part of the story, which is probably one   
of the most important, and Nokoru is athletically challenged, that everybody knows.   
Well, I gotta go work on some others, and maybe I'll write a better one in the future!  
  
Oh, and the third reason? So Nokoru can't run off anywhere when he has to face Suoh's   
wrath.  
  
CIAO!  
DC/Kura Okamiko 


End file.
